Hey Arnold The High School Years
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Arnold and the gang is now in High School and with more problems in this ff
1. Chapter 1

Arnold was against his locker one morning as he saw her the girl he had a secret crush on walking down the hall in golden blonde braids, a pink skirt, a skull with crossbones halter top, and a bad attitude.

"Move it Eugene this is my locker, my domain, my world and you're blocking it" Helga Pataki said as Eugene gulped and jumped out of her way.

"Helga don't you think you were a little hard on Eugene?, I mean after all live and let live right?, at least I think that's what your last great poem said and I can't help but think that it was about me" Arnold said as Helga smiled the fakest smile Arnold had ever seen.

"Football head you think all my poems are about you and you'd be wrong, it's just mere coincidence that the people in my poems remind you of yourself dorkus maximus".

Arnold walked off a grin a mile wide on his face as Helga curious about why he didn't say anything followed him to the pep rally.

"Ready OK be aggressive B-E aggressive be aggressive B-E aggressive let's go Landon Cougars" Rhonda screamed as the crowd just nonchalantly cheered as the cheer squad left the floor.

"Arnold I'm serious don't read too much into the poems about you thing it'll drive you nuts I promise you that, I already said they weren't about you".

"Whatever you say Helga I just think the similar references to the boy with corn yellow hairs saying something, and exactly what color is my hair?" Arnold asked as Helga held an angry stout glaring at him.

"There's more than one person in this world with corn yellow hair Arnoldo, I mean you don't own a shop on the corner of corn yellow hair" Helga said her spiked bracelets gleaming in the sun from the gym window.

Arnold just held his I know they are smile as Helga angrily groaned under her breath hoping Arnold would give up analyzing her poems soon.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

After the pep rally Arnold walked in the school parking lot finding Lila walking off with a baseball bat, a razor, and keys as he knew she just got even with Gerald Johensen her latest crush.

"I'll teach him to break up with me, I mean who the hell does he think he is breaking things with me, me Lila Macdowell but I hope he ever so likes Carrie Underwood and her Before He Cheats song" Lila said to herself a big grin on her face as Arnold just shook his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH my car man who the hell would do this to my baby, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Gerald screamed as Lila skipped to her car and saw Arnold waiting for her.

"Arnold I ever so think you scared me half to death, so what's up would you ever so like a ride home? Or maybe you and I can hang out together".

Lila started like liking Arnold when they entered Junior High and dances were all the rage, now that they were in High School she like Arnold before her tried making him like her like her.

"Actually Lila I have babysitting duty after school my little sister isn't going to watch herself even if she isn't my real sister and I'm not their real son it feels good to be wanted".

"Tell me about it I ever so think I like the new you better than the orphaned you Arnold, so is there something you wanted besides telling me how great being wanted feels?" Lila asked as Arnold nodded his hand on Lila's car door handle.

"Helga's been acting weird around me Lila and from one girl to well one boy I wanted to know if maybe you knew why she writes about the corn yellow hair boy and she paints and colors pictures that look like me?" Arnold asked as Lila bit her lower lip in nervousness.

"Arnold I ever so think you should talk to Helga about this because she's after all the one writing the poems about you and making the pictures of you".

"Ah ha I knew those poems and pictures were about me and she was hiding it from me since fourth grade, thanks Lila you're a true friend now to go find Helga".

Arnold ran off as Lila knew she brought herself a one way ticket to bullyville population Helga G, Pataki but Lila also knew a way to save herself.

"She went to the Box Office to see if she can use her allowance to get Letters To Cleo tickets, her favorite song is Cruel To Be Kind and their only in town for her birthday" Lila said as Arnold made to run off but Lila smiled pulling him so close to her he could smell the shampoo in her hair.

"I ever so think I have the tickets Arnold but it'll cost you, I want $50.00 for the two or five dates with you your choice".

Arnold went into his pockets a move Lila wasn't expecting and gave her $50.00 and she handed him two tickets as he rubbed her hair playfully.

"You're a true friend Lila and you deserve better than Gerald no matter what anyone says, he deserved what he got in my opinion".

"Arnold I ever so think I have to get going because it's only a matter of time before he finds me, and your welcome just please tell Helga you got these from me after you tell her I told you that she's in love with you".

"Sure thing Lila and I'll try to keep Gerald busy just burn rubber if you have to, find any way to get out then I'll find Helga and Phoebe who is probably with her hopefully at the Box Office".

Arnold was talking to air as he saw Lila's Volkswagon Bug speed out of the parking lot and Gerald ran up looking angry.

"She keyed my car man, she busted out the headlights, carved her name in my seats, and to top it all off she slashed all four of my tires" Gerald said as Arnold shrugged and ran to his car to find Helga and Phoebe at the Box Office.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Pheebs they better not sell out because if they do I'm going to have to beat somebody for their tickets" Helga said as Phoebe minus the glasses smiled and waved her arms back and forth at the end of the line.

"Helga Arnold's getting smarter you know girl?, he's going to figure out how you feel eventually and when he does and he will what are you going to tell him?" Phoebe asked as Helga shrugged glad the line was moving.

"I guess I'd have to come clean wouldn't I Phoebe?, I mean if he finds out I won't be able to lie anymore would I unless I deny it some more".

"The question is if he does find out would you want to?, I mean at least you'd have a boyfriend and a friend rolled into one".

"Pheebs you always know what to say to help me feel better, which is why I'm glad you and Lila are the only ones who know my secret" Helga said as a Sold Out sign was in the window and she felt her heart drop.

"Well there goes another present I won't be getting, did I tell you that Bob and Miriam are thinking of not even throwing me a party?, I mean I'm turning fifteen but it's like they want me to disappear most of the time".

Arnold's convertible sped into the parking lot as Helga saw it and hearts were in her eyes as Phoebe saw slips of something in his hands.

"Lila- told- me- I'd- probably- find- you- guys- here- Helga, I- have- an- early- birthday- present- for- you- from- Lila- and- she- said- to- give- these- to- you- before- before- before" Arnold said out of breath as Helga was handed the tickets and her eyes lit up at them.

"Where the hell did Lila get these they went on sale today, meaning she either ditched and got the best seats in the house or she knows someone on the inside, and what's all this before- before- before business Football head?" Helga asked as Phoebe handed Arnold a drink and he chugged it.

"All right A I would have found out eventually, B she did give you the most thoughtful present ever, and C you have to promise to not beat her into oblivion when you find out what I did to get these tickets".

"Done Football head now out with it, and please take it slow we wouldn't want you out of breath again would we?, but not too slow I don't have an eternity".

"All right she confirmed what I already knew Helga, the poems, pictures, statues, and murals are of me and you're in love with me, I paid her $50.00 for both tickets and she made me promise to make sure you didn't hit her"

Helga took a step back like Arnold was an electric fence and he shocked her as Phoebe got in the middle of both of her friends just in case a fight broke out.

"Now Helga remember front row center, backstage passes, and dinner with the band, all this for $50.00 and a little secret you should have told Arnold yourself years ago" Phoebe said as Helga snapped out of her shock and nodded looking at her tickets.

"These look authentic I ought to thank Lila for these later on, Arnold I think you and I need some time to chat alone so Pheebs go home and I'll definitely be bringing you to the concert Friday, Arnold follow me to my car and I'll give you a ride home".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Once they were in Helga's car Arnold was surprised at how many times she said his name leaving out Arnoldo and Football head.

"So you've loved me since fourth grade and never told anyone but Lila and Phoebe?, I would never be able to keep a secret that long Helga" Arnold said as Cruel To Be Kind by Letters To Cleo blared out of the stereos speakers.

"I hope they sound better live man Lila is really saving her own butt on this one, I can't believe she told you but in a way I'm relieved that I don't have the secret weighing on my mind anymore.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, I mean only if you want to be that is but no pressure Helga I'm always going to be waiting for you".

Helga looked down at Arnold and smiled as he smiled back and she knew he was serious about their relationship status.

"Arnold since you asked and I didn't have to attempt it then yes we're boyfriend and girlfriend and the whole school is going to flip when they find out we're together" Helga said as Arnold nodded the both of them laughing.

"I can only imagine what Rhonda Lloyd is going to think when she finds out we're a couple, I'm sure she'll alert the media" Arnold said laughing as Helga giggled liking Arnold more and more.

"Yea I mean if she doesn't find out then nobody will know right?, she's kind of like the gossipy neighbor everyone wants to get rid of" Helga said stopping in front of Arnold's foster parents house as he jumped out his car bing driven in by Phoebe.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school Arnold?, after that maybe we could catch a movie or something like that".

Arnold nodded in approval as he walked up the steps to his foster parents house and opened the door as Helga smiled after him.

"It seems Arnold and I have a lot of things in common hey Pheebs?, we're both ignored and I'm like an orphan if you really think about it".

Phoebe nodded as Helga drove her home Cruel To Be Kind blaring behind them.

Well that's it for now and I know the language is bad but their high schoolers so the language will remain the same and please read and reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold was in his room which was decorated with posters of Rise Against, Rage Against The Machine, Red Hot Chili Peppers, and The Ramones plastered on his walls.

"I know Gerald but we've been through this, I know who she is and I don't care who she was I care who she is now" Arnold said as Gerald sat across from him taking a cigarette from a pack in his breast pocket.

"You should really quit that Gerald I mean they don't put the Surgeon General's warning on the packs for their health you know".

"Listen man I'll stop smoking when you stop listening to this punk shit, I mean come on lighten up a little would ya?" Gerald asked taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Listen this music knows me to a T and I won't stop listening to it just because one person thinks I should".

"And I'm not going to stop smoking just because one person thinks I should man, I mean haven't you ever wanted to be a rebel?".

"Sure but there are healthier ways to go about it, ways that don't involve your lungs getting black, my friend getting cancer, and breathing like a fifty year old man at the age of eighteen" Arnold said blasting Prayer Of The Refugee by Rise Against across his room.

"Arnold I mean it man you have to cool it with this punk shit, I mean it's not helping anybody and it's making you feel worse day after day" Gerald said as Arnold banged his head to the song.

"It's not making me feel worse it's making me feel better Gerald, I mean at least I'm not moping around contemplating suicide anymore, I have a voice and punk music helps me find it".

"Arnold listen to yourself your comparing your voice to punk music, I mean whatever happened to the boy who had a heart of gold and wanted to make everyone even himself happy?".

"That boy died with his grandparents Gerald, I mean how would you feel if your parents and Timberly died?, and the only thing they left behind was a treasure box that you couldn't open?" Arnold asked staring at a box on his bedside table.

"Are you sure there was no key delivered when the box came Arnold?, I mean your foster parents are pretty shifty in that sense" Gerald said taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"They aren't shifty Gerald their protecting me from the pain I felt once my grandparents died, I just wish I knew where my parents were right now".

"Maybe they're out there somewhere looking for you right now?, maybe they found out that your grandparents died and they feel bad that they left their son behind 15 years ago".

Arnold's new little sister Melody slowly walked into his room still not sure what to make of Arnold yet because some days he was nice to her and others he was mean to her.

"Beat it kid can't you see your brother and I are bonding here?, I mean you aren't blind are you twerpy twerp shrimpy shrimp?" Gerald asked as Arnold just smiled and patted his lap and Melody raced up to him sitting on his lap.

"Arnold lose the pre schooler so we can finish this very intellectual conversation, I mean we can't say anything with Little Bo Peep in the room" Gerald said as Melody had enough and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not a pre schooler I'm going to be a Kindergartner next year, so shut your mouth Gerald Johensen and FYI those things cause death, cancer, and second hand smoke so put it out" Melody said choking on Gerald's smoke.

"Yea they also cause my life to be better than it is right now, look man I'm out give me a call later so we can finish this talk without Melody the tattle tale in the room"

Gerald walked off as Melody looked up at Arnold her green eyes connecting with his blue ones and he knew that he found a little sister in Melody not just a foster sister.

"I came up here to tell you that there's a girl here for you and she's pretty but the skulls on her shirt frighten me brother".

Arnold stood up and gave a giggling Melody a piggyback ride downstairs where his foster mom was bringing the rest of the groceries inside.

"Thanks Mel and I'll be sure to tell the girl that her skulls frighten you when I talk to her, and her name's Helga just in case you're wondering" Arnold said as Melody quickly ran outside to ride her bike.

Arnold walked into the living room and he found Helga sitting on the couch with a grin on her face and he grinned back at her.

"Hey Arnold nice digs, so is this your permanent place or are you going to run off again?, because if you are I would gladly take your place" Helga said her black boots clonking on the floor.

"No I think I like it here because for once I feel like I'm a part of a family, I mean the others did nothing but ignore me but the Lawrence's actually try to make me feel welcome here".

"Again Arnold I can't thank you enough for these tickets to the concert tomorrow night, and if there is anything I can do besides be your girlfriend and arm candy be sure to let me know".

Arnold plopped down next to Helga and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she grinned bashfully doing the same to him.

"Actually you can talk to Gerald and tell him to stop trying to reprogram me like a robot, he seems to think I was better moping around and feeling sorry for myself" Arnold said as Helga just slowly gazed into his eyes and kissed him.

"I like you better like this Arnold, I mean yea you listen to punk music but so do I and you don't see Phoebe trying to change me back into the bully I was in 4th grade".

"Exactly I just don't think Gerald can take the fact that I'm not going to be the boy I was when I was living with my grandparents".

"Of course you're not I mean that took a toll on you because you became a foster child bouncing from home to home hoping someone would take you in and not give you up, and in walks Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence".

"Oh by the way the skulls on your shirt creep my foster sister out, she just thought you should know that because she's 5 and things that scare her are going to come out in the open now".

"That's good to know and I'll be sure not to wear this around her anymore, actually the shirt creeps Holga out too and she's a 35 year old woman" Helga said as Arnold cuddled up close to Helga and Mrs. Lawrence walked in with a smile on her face.

"Arnold I hate to break up this tender moment but can you come into the kitchen please Mr. Lawrence and I have something we'd like to talk to you about" Mrs. Lawrence said as Helga saw this as her cue to leave.

"Give me a call later Arnold because Miriam and Bob are out tonight leaving me alone and I wouldn't mind some phone tag if you catch my drift".

"Sorry Helga but I'm babysitting the freaked out by skulls five year old tonight, but I'll try my best to call just don't expect much" Arnold said as Helga grinned and kissed him knowing he would call.

"I won't hold my breath but if you do call I'll be more than willing to talk all night if you want to that is, I mean I pretty much stay up all night with Phoebe who conveniently moved next door just to make sure I'm ok with the new baby coming and all".

Miriam was expecting a baby girl and Helga has made it her mission to make sure the baby didn't have the same upbringing as she did.

"Yea congrats on that by the way Helga, so have you guys thought of any names to call this baby girl yet? Or do you need suggestions?" Arnold asked as Helga scratched her chin in thought.

"They want to name it Lilly if it's a girl and Bobbi if it's a boy, of course I chose Madeline if it's a girl and Elliot if it's a boy but my opinion doesn't count in the Pataki household" Helga said as she grabbed her vintage backpack with patches all over it.

"Well if you don't call I'll talk to you tomorrow, and if you do well as I said I'm all alone tonight so talking isn't such a big deal for me".

Arnold kissed Helga as a plan formulated in his head as she walked to her car and Arnold walked into the kitchen to find Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence sitting at the kitchen table and a can of soda greeted him.

"Arnold please sit we have a lot to talk about and not to worry it's nothing bad as I probably know these conversations start and end bad for you all the time" Mrs. Lawrence said as Mr. Lawrence smiled and nodded.

"See Arnold you've lived here for a year now and if you remember we told you that if you lasted a year with Melody, Mr. Lawrence, and I then you'd be adopted into our family" Mr. Lawrence said as papers were slid to Arnold and his eyes welled up when he saw the words adopted on the top of them.

"Those other parents you were with had no idea how special you are Arnold but the Lawrence family does and we're not going to let you go like the others did".

Arnold wiped his eyes and smiled glad to finally have a real family for once in his life, and words couldn't describe the feelings he had at this moment.

"We're sorry we didn't give this to you earlier Arnold but your grandparents and the orphanage wanted to make sure you were ready for what was waiting for you in the box you care so much about" Mrs. Lawrence said handing Arnold a key from her neck and his stomach did flip flops.

"Go grab the treasure box and we'll go through it together, whatever waits for you in that box will be shared by the three of us, kind of like an Arnold, Mr. Lawrence, Mrs. Lawrence secret".

Arnold dashed up to his room taking the stairs two at a time until he reached his room and he snatched the treasure box and dashed back downstairs sweating everywhere and out of breath.

"All right Arnold let's get this box open and we can bask in all the glory that your grandparents left behind for you" Mr. Lawrence said as Arnold jammed the key in and the lid to the box opened and Arnold found baby pictures of him in it with a letter written by his grandpa.

"_Dear Short Man_

_If you're reading this chances are we've left you ad you're old enough to finally understand why we did. Arnold we were old when you were given to us and you had to know that we weren't going to live forever Short Man. But we didn't leave you penniless or without friends to take care of you because we had the responsibility of finding a new place for you before we died. The boarding house is no place for a little boy to live so we called an old friend of ours that owns an orphanage on the outskirts of town that promises to take extra good care of you. We also left you Abner your pet pig and the people at the orphanage said that they were going to give Abner to the people they thought was best for you. You have a bank account with $2800000.00 in it from me and your grandma because we knew that one day that poetry writing friend of yours and you would need a house and that money should be more than enough for one. Anyway the pictures we left you are rightfully yours because they are of you as a baby and please don't grieve over us for too long, live your life to your best abilities, and don't go looking for your mom and dad because we've tried and they are not to be found anywhere. _

_ Love you bunches _

_Grandma and Grandpa_

Arnold read through the letter twice and as he got to the end he wept both times as Mrs. And Mr. Lawrence hugged him like they would never let him go.

"At-least-it's-good-to-know-that-somebody-wants-me-I-mean-I'm-not-an-orphan-anymore-right?, do-you-guys-have-Abner-my-potbellied-pig?" Arnold asked in between sniffles as Melody squealed excitedly when Abner came running into the kitchen and jumping onto Arnold's lap licking him.

"Look mama and dada a piggy, it was waiting at our doorstep with no note or anything just a collar that says A-B-N-E-R on it" Melody said squealing excitedly at Abner.

"His name's Abner and I think he likes you squirt, the reason I know his name is because this piggy and I have been through a lot together".

"Hey Abner so Arnold must have told you everything about himself huh?, I mean what good's a pet if you don't talk to it?" Melody asked gently scratching Abner's ears as he oinked happily and gently licked her hand.

"Can we keep him mommy and daddy pppllleeeaaassseee!, I promise I'll help Arnold take care of him and everything, I mean he's big enough to sleep in Arnold's room with him and I'm sure Arnold doesn't want to give up his only friend, now do you Arnold?".

Arnold shook his head no as Melody's angel face was put into over drive and both parents laughed only being able to nod their heads as Arnold and Melody smiled down at Abner who snorted happily and licked the both of them.

"Well your dad and I better start getting ready to go out Arnold, you have full reign of what you do with Melody tonight, her bedtime's 8:00 not 8:01 and not7:59, any later or earlier than eight and she's cranky in the morning" Mrs. Lawrence said as her and Mr. Lawrence left.

"Sit tight Mellie I have a quick phone call to make and then we're going out to dinner and getting ice cream also".

Melody rubbed her growling stomach as Arnold dialed Helga's number putting his plan for her tonight in effect.

"Well Mr. Arnold I thought you said you weren't going to be able to call because you were babysitting the munchkin tonight" Helga said picking the phone up after the first ring.

"Yea well I figured no girl of mine is going to feel left out tonight so get yourself dolled up or whatever you want to call it and meet me out front of your house in 15 minutes, I have to give Melody a bath and then we're going to have the night of our lives" Arnold said.

Melody heard bath and made a do I have to look as Arnold nodded and Melody saw it as an opportunity to go out with her big brother and his girlfriend so she nodded and went to get clothes and a towel.

"I gotta go Abner is also getting a bath which I know Melody will love because I always loved bathing with the little guy, and remember 15 minutes and not 20".

Helga swooned as she hung up with Arnold and ran upstairs to get ready for her date with the boy of her dreams since 4th grade.

That's it for now so here's the cliffhanger and please read and reply peace out

Cindy'sboy93


End file.
